


Fairytale Logic

by Burning_Underground



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Past Abuse, Teacher Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Underground/pseuds/Burning_Underground
Summary: Logan just wanted to teach, but of course the past always comes back to haunt him.The form was just two old friends wanting to do something nice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Sanders Sides fanfic, and I decided to let it be my first story here.
> 
> The rating is moreso there for a future plotline that will be brought up every now and again involving past abuse, and just to overall be safe in general.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy; there will be more chapters in the future!

“Roman Prince just posted something!” A female student shrieked. Guys, gals, and nonbinary pals alike all pulled out their phones, but before anyone could check, the bell rang.

“Phones away; you know the drill.” The teacher walked in, not even really glancing towards his class as he made his way to the whiteboard.

“Yes, Mr. Cawthorn.” The class groaned, all equally annoyed.

“That means you, Remy.”

The sunglass wearing kid sitting in the front row huffed as he pocketed his phone. The teacher smiled, finally turning around to see his students. “Now, I hope you all read chapter two section one in your textbooks over the weekend. This will be very important to what we will be talking about today- Chris, what did I just say about phones?”

“Sorry, Mr. C; I just- Roman Prince posted something." The teacher’s face scrunched up in distaste. “Roman Prince?”

“Oh come on, you know him, teach.” Remy spoke up. “I thought you were the cool teacher?”

“I am aware of the singer’s existence, yes.” The teacher sighed. “I don’t understand why you kids think he’s-” A quick grab and search of flashcards, “-lit. Was that correct?”

“Close enough.” Remy shrugged.

“How could you not like Roman Prince!?” One of the girls looked in so much shock.

“Addaline.” The girl quieted down. “I just don’t see the appeal. He is just some pretty boy who thinks he’s better than everyone else.”

“Actually, he’s pretty humble.” Chris said.

Mr. Cawthorn scoffed but just turned around to write on his board. “Alright, today, we’ll be learning about-”

“Hey, what’s Fairytale Logic?”

“Addaline.” Mr. Cawthorn quickly whirled around to the girl.

Addaline was staring curiously at her phone, Remy and some of the other students around her, also gazing at it.

“Why does the caption say ‘time for a comeback’?”

“I’ve never heard of that name before….”

“I feel like I’ve seen it before! Maybe from something my parents have?”

“Children.” Mr. Cawthorn’s voice was stern. He held out his hand; Addaline was quick to hand her phone to him. "You’re not getting this back until after class. Now-”

He had cut himself off as he saw the screen. All of the teenagers looked to him in silent shock; they had never seen their teacher show so much emotion. His expression seemed to be some kind of mix between fear, confusion, and some sort of fondness?

“Don’t worry, I’ll search it for ya, gurls.” Remy whispered as he quickly typed on his phone, clearly not phased by the sudden change of Mr Cawthorn's expression.

The sound of screaming coming from the outside alerted them all to the window. There was a group of people with cameras out, flashing periodically.

“Paparazzi?”

“Why?”

“Is there something going on out there?”

At the lack of being told to sit down, the class looked to their teacher. He looked as if his blood had run cold, eyes wide as he stared out the window.

“Babes, I think you might wanna see this….” Remy slowly spoke, eyes on his phone.

“Wh-What is it?” Chris stumbled out, their eyes still trained on their teacher.

“Fairytale Logic is an old band that Roman was in. It was just him and one other person that went by Logic.” The espresso skinned boy quickly showed the picture to the rest of the class.

“Is that-”

“Logan!”

The teacher quickly turned to the door, where Roman Prince himself stood, grin as bright as the sun. Logan gulped, eyes fixated on the other. “Roman….”

He quickly found himself in a bone crushing hug.  
“It has been too long, my friend!” Roman let go of the other before putting his hands on his shoulders. “My my, you haven’t aged a bit! What’s your secret?”

“What are you doing here, Roman?” Logan said, having composed himself.

“Can’t I just visit my old friend?” The popstar grinned almost nervously.

“You haven’t visited throughout all these years, and, as I recall, we aren’t friends.” Logan’s voice was bitter and dead, causing Roman to wince. “Try again.”

Roman pouted, wavy red hair falling a bit onto his face. “Lo, are you serious?”

Logan gestured vaguely to his necktie with a small glare. “Do not call me that; it’s Logan, and-”

“And only serious people wear neckties.” Roman huffed, rolling his eyes.

“You have yet to answer my question.” Logan glanced to his class. “You are interrupting.”

Roman looked to the group of students, a sheepish grin on his face. “Eh, sorry. I just thought it’d be better to show up here than at your house. Y’know… due to the paparazzi.”

The two looked to the window, where Remy had apparently closed the blinds, shouts of protest behind it.

They looked back at each other with a hint of a glare.  
“The paparazzi is your problem, not mine, and I don’t want you or it here, there, or anywhere.” Logan snapped.

An offended hand flew up to Roman’s chest. “How dare you use Dr. Seuss against me?”

“I don’t want you in my house because you are a louse.”

“Hey- wait, louse?”

“It’s the singular of lice. I say this because you are clingy and unwanted.”

“Wow, I did not know that. You learn something new everyday!” Roman shook his head. “Wait, no, I’m going off topic. And I am not clingy! You’re just aloof!”

“I am highly involved, Roman.”

“Ha! Sure, whatever you say, Specs.”

“Get out of my classroom, Princey!”

“I just came here thinking that we could do something nice for the world, but I guess good ol’ Logic is just as vain as ever.”

“I’m vain!?”

“Alright now, boys, let’s calm down.”

There stood a man with curly blonde hair wearing a light blue polo with a grey cardigan wrapped around his shoulders. His skin was a pale ivory, bringing out the freckles kissed all over his face. Both boys immediately stopped when he stood in between them.

“Patton?” Logan breathed out.

“I told you to wait in the car, Padre.” Roman frowned.

“Oh, I’m sorry, kiddo. I just got worried, that’s all.” Patton smiled sheepishly.

“I told you that I could handle this.”

“Well, clearly you couldn’t.” Patton frowned. “You’re scaring the kids with all this yelling.”

The two looked to the students, and Logan instantly felt guilty. Taking a deep breath, he adjusted his tie. “Right. Well then, you both should get going. Roman has already wasted time that my students could’ve used to learn.”

“So you’ll do it?” Patton’s already bright green eyes lightened up with hope.

“Do what?”

“The charity livestream! Oh, Roman, did you not even tell him why we were here?” Patton turned to the popstar.

“I was going to until Frowny McSpecs here opened his mouth.” Roman huffed, crossing his arms.

Patton simply sighed before looking back to Logan. “Well, Roman wanted to raise money to help these children that he visited at a hospital a couple months ago. We thought you could, y’know, help us out?”

“It’s just one more time.” Roman rubbed his arm a bit nervously, feeling the smoothness of his red jacket. “Please?”

Logan glanced between the two, still looking as emotionless as ever. Finally, he let out a sigh. “Fine but only this one time.”

Both of the boys’ eyes lit up. “Thank you so much; you won’t regret this!”

“I better not.” Logan said before pushing them to the door. “Now, if you would leave, I still have a class to teach.”

“Yes, yes, of course!” Roman smiled enthusiastically. “We’ll get out of your hair now!”

As Roman ran off, now too excited to wait for Patton, the other stood in the doorway, a huge smile on his face. Patton quickly wrapped his arms around Logan in a quick but gentle hug. “It’s great to see you again, Lo.”

Logan froze for a moment before patting the other’s back. “It is… nice to see you again as well, Patton.”

Patton let go of the other; he gave one last wave before he adjusted his thin, round glasses and ran off after Roman, who was likely outside, due to the sounds of cameras flashing and people shouting.

Logan took a deep breath before closing the door and turning back to the class. All of them were staring at him with expecting smiles.

“Storytime, teach.” Remy grinned as the others nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

“You can’t just drop the bomb that you know Roman Prince without an explanation!” Addaline quickly called out.“ And that you’re a part of a band!? How come you never said anything?”

“Addaline, quiet.” Logan sighed, taking off his square, thick rimmed glasses to rub at his eyes before putting them back on. “I am not part of a band, not anymore, at least.”

“What happened?” Chris questioned.

Logan glanced to the clock. “We will not get the lesson finished if I tell you; I don’t want to set us back.”

“Please?” The entire class begged in unison, almost as if they practiced.

“Well….” Logan actually looked a bit nervous.

“We won’t be able to get any work done if you don’t tell us.” Remy spoke up. “Heck, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop thinking about it!”

Finally, Logan gave up. “Very well. I had just graduated college with my chemical engineering degree….”

_I had never thought too much of music at the time; it confounded me, really. I wanted to find a way to understand the one thing I didn’t already. That lead me to building my biggest and best creation. It was based off of the standard keyboard, though there was much more going on behind it. Using math and science, I had managed to create an instrument that could only work if the user was intelligent enough. According to how the key is touched, it makes a different sound. You have to do the math in your head to properly play a note, let alone a song._

_Usually, I would love to talk about all the mechanics and how it actually works, but we do not have enough time, and I usually end up losing people fairly quickly._

_I decided to play my new machine in a large talent competition. I was nervous, just as everyone else was. I was waiting for the competition to start when I met them. Patton Heartling was quick to introduce himself the moment I walked in. He was a comedian act, and anyone could tell; he told jokes whenever he had the opportunity, and his laughter was infectious. Once he was finished with me, he quickly ran over to someone else._

_It was his eyes that I first noticed, the dark brown being so gentle, yet you could see the passion that burned behind them. His skin was a tan, almost beige, color that seemed made for the spotlight. His red hair was almost carelessly slicked back, matching that dumb, cocky grin that seemed to shine brighter than any star I’ve ever seen-_

“Eh, teach,” Remy laughed, “you’re drooling.”

“No I’m not!” Logan quickly responded, face growing red. His hand flew up to his mouth, and he was correct. No drool. The class erupted into laughter, causing Logan to cross his arms sternly. “We could always just learn astronomy today; I still have time.”

The class instantly quieted down.

_Anyways, anyone could tell that he was made for the stage. For some odd reason, I could not find myself looking away. It was only when his eyes met mine that I found the courage to leave._

“It’s not really courage if you run away.” Addaline spoke up.

“Better than just standing there and gazing like a lovesick puppy.” Remy fired back.

“I was not staring ‘like a lovesick puppy.’” Logan huffed, adjusting his tie. “I was simply analyzing.”

“Like a lovesick puppy.” Remy nodded.

The teacher simply groaned, rubbing his temples.

“Did you win the competition?” Chris questioned, trying to get everyone back on track.

“Well…” Logan coughed a bit, obviously awkward.

_It was a while later that I found that the man I had saw would be a judge. Apparently, he was some huge rising star, though no one knew his name. He simply went by Princey._

_The next time I saw him was when I was preparing for the show. I was in my own room, playing the song I had intended to perform with. And then I heard his voice._

_“The heart soars on its own_

_In a world covered in torment_

_But I will prevail_

_This is where I set sail….”_

_He was singing, and it took me a moment to realize that he was singing to the melody I was creating. I thought I had closed the door, but I must’ve forgotten, for there he was, leaning against the doorway with his eyes closed, voice moving along almost as if he could predict where my melody was going. My hands stopped moving at the realization, and his soft smile arched downward into a frown._

_“Why’d you stop?”_

_My mouth was dry; it was the first time anyone had really listened to my machine. Quickly adjusting my glasses, I thought of a retort. “I wasn’t aware that the judges could listen to a contestant’s work before the competition started. It seems like cheating, does it not?”_

_“I can’t help it when I hear a beautiful tune.” He smiled, definitely not dreamily-_ Remy, quit giving me that grin!- _as he made his way over to me. “You’ve probably heard of me if you know I’m a judge.”_

_“I haven’t, actually.” You could tell that my sentence had hit his ego hard, and I couldn’t help but smirk at that fact._

_He shook it off fairly quickly before meeting my gaze, leaning close to me with no regard to personal space. He took my hand gently, and with a calm, quiet voice, introduced himself. “You can call me Princey.”_

_I found myself raising a questioning brow, quickly replying. “If we are going by that, then you may call me Logic.”_

_“Call yourself that all you like; I can just see your sign up.”_

_“There, you will find my name being Logic as well. You are smart in not revealing your true name to the public.”_

_“You truly are an interesting one, Logic.” I could feel my heartbeat increase exponentially as he chuckled. “I can’t wait to hear more of that beautiful tune.”_

_He left with one last gentle smile, and I found my nerves increase as I realized that the competition was starting. I had waited patiently for my time to go on, and it was fairly obvious that the judges were tired. Princey, as I will call him for the purpose of this story, seemed to instantly brighten up when I had walked on stage._

_My mind had seemed to draw a blank the moment I had sat down in front of my machine. My hands were shaking horribly; that was the first time I had ever experienced anything akin to anxiety. I looked back up to the judges’ table, and Princey’s eyes had locked with mine. Worry filled his eyes, though it was amazing how that didn’t reflect in his body posture._

_“Are you going to start?” One of the judges asked, boredom evident in her tone. Taking a deep breath, I settled my hands on the keys, but I couldn’t get myself to start. I was debating just walking off the stage, but something stopped me._

_“The heart soars on its own…”_

_It was his voice._

_“In a world covered in torment.”_

_I suddenly found myself playing along to his melody, the equations finally coming back to me._

_I didn’t win, for obvious reasons. Yet, after the show, Princey and Patton had walked up to me._

_“You did great, Logic!” Patton’s smile was bright._

_“Falsehood.” I crossed my arms. “Objectively, I didn’t do well at all.”_

_“It was your first time on stage; of course it wasn’t going to be perfect!” Princey was quick to reassure me. “I’m sure you’ll get better with practice. And, uh,” he paused for a moment before handing me a piece of paper, his number scawled fancily on it, “I’d like to help you continue.”_

_“I don’t understand.” I blinked, staring at the paper._

_“I-If-” He cut himself off, clearing his throat. “If you want, I’d like you to join my band.”_

_I went home that day and thought about it. It definitely wasn’t my plan, not even remotely, but something had drawn me to calling his number the next day._

“And that was how I made the worst decision of my life.” Logan adjusted his tie as he glanced at his students.

“It couldn’t have been that bad.” Chris spoke up.

“But why did you stop? That sounded like fun!” Addaline cried out. “You were famous!”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Everything has its run before it ultimately dies out. I decided to back out and die quietly. Roman, however, seems to rather want to become a supernova.” He glanced to the clock with a sigh. “I believe that the bell is going to ring soon. Since we didn’t get to the next section, I want you to read it and answer the questions.” The class groaned. “Don’t blame me; I wanted to teach today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we get to meet a certain anxiety ridden boy ;)


	3. Chapter 3

After the school day had ended, Logan found himself walking to his car. His blue eyes scanned the parking lot, making sure that there would not be anymore surprises that day. The last thing he needed was for anymore poparazzi to be hanging around, ready to take a picture.

He safely made it back to his car and drove off. He let out a small sigh as took the small drive to his house as time to quiet down and think about what had happened earlier that day.

He had agreed to some sort of charity livestream to raise money for something. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help raise the money, he considered it rather thoughtful. However, this doesn’t excuse that he would have to spend who knows how long with Roman Prince.

He sighed; the past he had tried to forget was coming back with a vengeance, it seemed.

When he finally got home, he allowed himself the smallest amount of time to relax before starting to grade the latest test he gave his class. The TV was turned on a low volume just as some background noise.

He was an hour in when a name had caught his ears.

"Just this morning, popular singer Roman Prince had tweeted something that left many fans pondering."

Logan glanced up to the screen, only to find the same picture and caption that he had seen on Addaline's phone earlier that day. Before he truly knew what he was doing, the television was being turned up.

“Of course, this was a dream come true for most of his older audience, as he seems to have promised a reunion for Fairytale Logic, a duo that had long since ended without any fuss between the two.”

_ ‘As far as you know.’ _ Logan rolled his eyes.

“The duo was between Roman, then called Princey, and the mysterious Logic, who hasn’t been heard of since the breakup. Many older fans are speculating that Roman and Logic were bringing the band back together, but this has not been confirmed by either of them.”

That most definitely would not be happening, as far as Logan was concerned. He was highly content with his teaching job and most certainly did not want to be out on the road again, with Roman no less.

“There has, however, been sightings of Roman in a small, random town in Florida, and many speculate that this is where Logic is residing.”

There goes his privacy.

 The doorbell sounded throughout the house, and Logan turned the television off.

“Who could that possibly be?” He stood, trying to step around the paper mess surrounding him, before going to answer the door.

There stood Patton in all of his happy glory. Beside him was Roman, still sporting his usual grin.

There were many questions going through Logan’s head, but one stood out the most. “How did you find my house?”

“Not important.” Roman quickly waved it off. “We have a lot of planning to do if we’re going to make this work.”

“Planning? From you two?” Logan crossed his arms, quirking an eyebrow almost mockingly.

“Aw, come on, kiddo! Give us a little credit, now.” Patton still kept his smile even with the obvious insult.

Logan hummed a bit in thought, adjusting his glasses. “I suppose you did somehow find out where I lived.” He glared at Roman. “I find it important to know how.”

“Let’s just say we have a little hacker with us.”

“Hacker isn’t very nice. I’d like to think of him as a tech expert!” Patton chirped.

“Who are you two talking about?” Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He still had tests to grade.

“A bigger downer than you’ll ever be.” Roman chuckled slightly as he and Patton moved slightly to the side. A little further behind them was a teen staring disinterestedly at his phone, headphones over one of his ears. His hair was a vibrant purple, some of it covering one of his dark green eyes. His warm ivory skin made the clustered line of freckles going over his nose stand out greatly. He looked up as Patton walked towards him, wrapping an arm around him.

“Logan, this is my son, Virgil.” Patton grinned widely. “Virgil, this is Logan.”

The words hit Logan. Patton had a son? Since when?

_ ‘Oh.’  _ He recalled.  _ ‘Patton had applied for adoption a year before I left.’ _

“So,” Virgil’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, “you’re the nerd Roman doesn’t shut up about.”

Roman made an offended noise, and Logan noticed Virgil’s mouth quirk up slightly in a small smirk. When the teen looked back to Logan, his facial features changed slightly, the anxiety prevalent in his eyes.

"Um, I mean, not that it's a bad thing or, um-"

"It’s quite alright- Virgil, was it?” The teen simply nodded, not meeting the teacher’s eyes. “Well, it is nice to meet you, Virgil.”

He extended his arm out to the kid, who stared at his hand for a bit before quickly wiping his hand on his black and purple jacket before shaking it. “Um, yeah, you too, I guess….”

“Okay, Microsoft Nerd, can we come in now?” Roman cut in, glancing around, most likely checking for paparazzi.

Instantly, Logan’s teaching instincts kicked in, and, without his consent, he found himself crossing his arms and saying, “I don’t know  _ can  _ you?”

“Seriously?” Roman rolled his eyes, though he still had a small, almost fond smile. “ _ May  _ we come in now, teach?”

Wordlessly, Logan moved out of the way to let the three in. Roman huffed and walked past, Virgil and Patton following, the parent giggling.

“Please don’t mind the mess; I have been grading.” Logan quickly ran ahead to cleanup the mess of papers that were strewn around the couch.

“Oh, are we interrupting?”

“It is perfectly fine, Patton.” Logan reassured. “I just wasn’t expecting you. Speaking of, what are you doing here?”

“Well, we do have to figure out what we’re doing for this charity livestream.” Roman sat down. “I thought we could do a bit of brainstorming. You know, like we used to.”

“I don’t think I could offer any inspiration regarding this. After all, you had always been more of the idea person out of the two of us.”

“What about that time you challenged me to write a song without rhyming and it became our biggest hit?”

“I’d rather not think about that song.” Logan said dismissively as he crossed his arms and looked anywhere but at Roman.

The hurt was evident on Roman’s face as he looked down. “Alright, fine.”

There was silence between the two after that, and Patton and Virgil were caught in the middle of it. The father glanced between the two, a somber frown forming his features. Virgil glaced to Patton before looking between the former duo. He didn’t know the full reason behind the two’s split, but it was obviously bad enough to get Patton to not try to lighten the mood.

The silence continued on, Logan simply going back to grading as Roman fiddled with his hands. It took a bit, but Roman finally spoke up.

“Do you still have your brilliant, little invention?”

“It is anything but little,” Logan sighed, “but, yes, it resides in the basement.”

“Perfect!” Roman perked up. “What do you say we take song requests and do fun little challenges when milestones are hit?”

“I presume that could work…. I would need to practice more.”

Roman’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “This is gonna be great!” He quickly ran over and hugged Logan as tightly as he could. “Thank you so much for helping out, Lo.”

“I suppose that it isn’t really a problem. After all, it is to help people.” Logan awkwardly squirmed in the other’s grip, causing Roman to let him go.

“I really do appreciate it.” Roman looked into Logan’s eyes, a bright albeit awkward smile on his face.

Logan looked away, rubbing his arm. “Yes, well, you should most likely get going; I do still have to teach tomorrow.”

“Oh, right! Patton, do we still have our hotel reservation?” Roman glanced to the father, who suddenly looked a lot more nervous.

“Well, about that kiddo-”

“We don’t have a reservation, do we?”

“Not unless we tell them who you are.”

“Alright.” Roman sighed, “I guess we’ll figure something else out….”

“I have plenty of room here.” Logan said without truly thinking.

“You’ll let us stay?” Patton smiled brightly.

Logan bit his lip, pondering for a moment, but he couldn’t just say no to Patton. “Yes.”

“Heh, I never thought you’d do that for us, Specs….” Roman said quietly.

“Of course; even if we’ve had our differences, I wouldn’t just leave you stranded.”

He turned to walk away, likely to prepare the bedrooms for them. Roman gripped his elbows and looked down. “But you already have….”


End file.
